


Dr Snarky, Col. 1

by alltoseek



Series: Dr Snarky [1]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little known Aubreyad trivia fact is that early in his career, Stephen sought to augment his meagre income by writing a medical advice column.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Snarky, Col. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [perfect_duet](http://perfect-duet.livejournal.com/371359.html).

_Dr. S--_

_My physician is always harping at me about my size. I am tall and of a powerful, stocky build. I don't think 18 stone is too heavy. How do I get my doctor to leave off his nagging? --JA_  
  


JA--

Lose some weight, lard-ass.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
 _To the Honourable Dr. Snarky,_

_I am a healthy, reasonably well-looking young man currently serving with distinction in His Majesty's Service. I come from good family and have an ample competence of my own. Why do I not attract the ladies? --JD_  
  


To JD,

I would advise brushing your teeth once in a while, before they rot away altogether. I could still smell your putrid foul disgusting breath on the letter you sent.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
 _Dear Dr. Snarky,_

_I love my husband very much. He is handsome and brave, good-natured and cheerful, everything (well, almost everything) a woman could want. He enjoys our marital relations very much. However, I find I do not take much pleasure in them. Could there something wrong with me? --SA_  
  


My Dear SA,

There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Your husband is an incompetent boob who couldn't tell a clitoris from a pimple. Come to the G-- Inn in the Savoy, and ask for the Doctor. I will demonstrate to you (repeatedly, if you wish) that you are a perfectly normal healthy young woman with endless capacity for pleasure.

your humble obedient servant,  
 **Dr. Snarky**

  
  
*****  
 _Have a question for Dr Snarky? Comment here!_


End file.
